Potop/Rozdział XXXI
Rzędzian nie miał zamiaru zostawać na noc w "Pokrzyku", bo z Wąsoszy do Szczuczyna było niedaleko — pragnął więc tylko dać wytchnienie koniom, zwłaszcza tym, które wozy ładowne ciągnęły. Gdy więc Kmicic pozwolił mu jechać dalej, nie tracił Rzędzian czasu i w godzinę później wjeżdżał już do Szczuczyna późną nocą i opowiedziawszy się strażom, roztasował się w rynku, bo domy były przez żołnierzy pozajmowane, którzy i tak nie wszyscy mogli się pomieścić. Ów Szczuczyn uchodził za miasto, ale nim nie był rzeczywiście, nie miał albowiem jeszcze ani wałów, ani ratusza, ani sądów, ani kolegium pijarskiego, które dopiero za czasów króla Jana III powstało, a domów szczupło i więcej chałup niż domów, które dlatego tylko miastem się zwały, że w kwadrat były pobudowane tworząc rynek, niewiele zresztą mniej błotnisty od stawu, nad którym mieścina leżała. Przespawszy się pod ciepłą wilczurą, doczekał Rzędzian ranka i zaraz udał się do pana Wołodyjowskiego, który nie widziawszy go od wieków, przyjął radośnie i zaraz poprowadził do kwatery panów Skrzetuskich i pana Zagłoby. Rozpłakał się aż Rzędzian na widok dawnego pana, któremu tyle lat służąc wiernie, tyle przygód razem z nim przebył i fortuny się w końcu dorobił. Nie wstydząc się więc dawnej służby począł po rękach pana Jana całować i powtarzać z rozrzewnieniem: — Mój jegomość... mój jegomość... W jakich to czasach my się znów spotykamy!... Jęli tedy razem wszyscy na czasy narzekać — wreszcie pan Zagłoba rzekł: — Ale ty, Rzędzian, zawsze u fortuny za pazuchą siedzisz i jako widzę, na pana wyszedłeś. Pamiętasz, azalim ci nie prorokował, że jeżeli cię nie powieszą, to będzie z ciebie pociecha!... Cóż się teraz z tobą dzieje? — Mój jegomość, za co mnie mieli wieszać, kiedy ja ani przeciw Bogu, ani przeciw prawu nic nie uczynił. Służyłem wiernie, a jeżelim kogo zdradził, to chyba nieprzyjaciół, co sobie jeszcze za zasługę poczytuję. A żem tu i ówdzie jakiego hultaja fortelem starł, jako to z rebelizantów albo onę czarownicę — pamięta jegomość? — to też nie grzech, a choćby był grzech, to jegomościn, nie mój, bom ja się właśnie od jegomości fortelów wyuczył. — O, nie może być!... Patrzajcie go! — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Jeżeli chcesz, bym ja za twoje grzechy po śmierci wył, to mi za życia fructa ich oddaj. Samże używasz onych wszystkich bogactw, któreś między Kozakami zebrał, i samegoć za to w piekle na skwarki przetopią! — Bóg łaskaw, mój jegomość, chociaż to jest nieprawda, żebym sam używał, bo ja naprzód złych sąsiadów ze szczętem sprocesowałem i rodzicieli opatrzyłem, którzy teraz spokojnie w Rzędzianach siedzą, żadnej dyferencji już nie mając, bo Jaworscy z torbami poszli, a ja się opodal dorabiam, jak mogę. — To nie mieszkasz już w Rzędzianach? — pytał pan Jan Skrzetuski. — W Rzędzianach rodziciele po dawnemu żywią, a ja mieszkam w Wąsoszy i nie mogę się skarżyć, bo Bóg mi błogosławił. Ale jakiem usłyszał, że waszmościowie w Szczuczynie jesteście, jużem nie mógł dosiedzieć, bom sobie pomyślał: widać czas się znowu ruszyć! ma być wojna, to niech będzie! — Przyznajże się — rzekł Zagłoba — że cię Szwedzi z Wąsoszy wystraszyli... — Szwedów jeszcze w ziemi widzkiej nie masz, chyba podjazdki małe zachodzą, i to ostrożnie, bo chłopstwo na nich okrutnie zawzięte. — To mi dobrą nowinę przynosisz — rzekł Wołodyjowski — gdyż ja wczoraj umyślnie podjazd wysłałem, aby języka o Szwedach zasięgnąć, bom nie wiedział, czy można bezpiecznie w Szczuczynie popasać. Pewnie cię ten podjazd tu przyprowadził? — Ten podjazd? Mnie? To ja jego przyprowadził, a raczej przywiózł, bo tam i jednego człowieka między tymi ludźmi nie masz, który by o własnej mocy na koniu mógł usiedzieć! — Jakże to?... Co zaś prawisz?... Cóż się stało? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — Bo ich okrutnie pobito — objaśnił Rzędzian. — Kto ich pobił? — Pan Kmicic. Panowie Skrzetuscy i Zagłoba aż porwali się z ław, pytając jeden przez drugiego: — Pan Kmicic? A co by on tu robił?... Czyliby sam książę hetman już tu przyciągnął? Nuże! Powiadaj wraz, co się stało? Lecz pan Wołodyjowski wypadł tymczasem ż izby, chcąc widać naocznie sprawdzić rozmiary klęski i ludzi obejrzeć; więc Rzędzian rzekł: — A po co mam opowiadać, lepiej poczekać, aż pan Wołodyjowski wróci, bo to najwięcej jego sprawa, a szkoda gęby dwa razy jedno powtarzać. — Widziałżeś Kmicica na własne oczy? — pytał pan Zagłoba. — Jako jegomości widzę. — I gadałeś z nim? — Jakżem nie miał gadać, kiedy my się w "Pokrzyku", niedaleko stąd, zjechali, ja koniom wypoczywałem, a on na nocleg stał. Mało godzinę gadaliśmy, bo nie było co innego robić. Ja narzekałem na Szwedów, a on też narzekał... — Na Szwedów? On także narzekał? — pytał Skrzetuski. — Jak na diabłów, choć między nich jechał. — Siła było wojska z nim? — Żadnego z nim wojska nie było, ino czeladzi kilku, prawda, że zbrojnych i z takimi mordami, że już chyba i ci, którzy świętych młodzianków za Herodowym ordynansem wycinali, sroższych i szpetniejszych nie mieli. Powiadał mi się chodaczkowym szlachcicem i mówił, że z końmi na jarmarki jedzie. Ale choć koni mieli kilkanaście w tabunku, przecie mi się to nie wydało, bo to i osoba inna, i fantazja nie taka jak u koniuchów, i pierścień zacny na ręku widziałem... Ten właśnie. Tu błysnął Rzędzian przed oczy słuchaczom kosztownym kamieniem, a pan Zagłoba uderzył się po pole i zakrzyknął: — Już go od niego wycyganił! Po tym jednym poznałbym cię, Rzędzian, na końcu świata! — Z przeproszeniem jegomości, nie cyganiłem, bom też szlachcic do równości się z każdym poczuwający, nie Cygan, chociaż dzierżawami chodzę, póki Bóg nie da osiąść na swoim. A ten pierścień dał mi pan Kmicic na znak, że to, co mówił, to prawda, a ja zaraz waszmościom słowa jego wiernie powtórzę, bo widzi mi się, że tu o skóry nasze chodzi. — Jak to? — pytał Zagłoba. Wtem wszedł pan Wołodyjowski, cały wzburzony i od gniewu blady, czapką o stół rzucił i zawołał: — To przechodzi imaginację! Trzech ludzi zabitych, Józwa Butrym usieczony, ledwie tchnie! — Józwa Butrym?... Toż to człowiek niedźwiedziej siły! — rzekł zdumiony Zagłoba. — Jego w moich oczach sam pan Kmicic rozciągnął — wtrącił Rzędzian. — A dość mi tego pana Kmicica! — mówił w uniesieniu Wołodyjowski — gdzie się tylko ten człowiek pokaże, trupy za sobą jak mór zostawuje. Dość tego! Kwit za kwit, gardło za gardło... Ale teraz nowy rachunek... Ludzi mi napsuł, dobrych pachołków napadł... To mu się do pierwszego widzenia zakarbuje... — Jużci, co prawda to nie on ich napadł, tylko oni jego, bo on w najciemniejszy kąt się zaszył, aby go nie poznali — rzekł Rzędzian. — A ty, zamiast coś miał moim pomagać, to jeszcze za nim świadczysz! — rzekł z gniewem pan Wołodyjowski. — Ja po sprawiedliwości... A co do pomocy, chcieli moi pomagać, jeno niezręcznie im było, bo w tumulcie nie wiedzieli, kogo bić, kogo oszczędzić, i samym się przez to dostało. Żem z duszą i łubami uszedł, to jeno przez pana Kmicica wyrozumiałość, bo posłuchajcie, waszmościowie, jak co się przytrafiło. Tu Rzędzian począł opisywać szczegółowo bitkę w "Pokrzyku", niczego nie opuścił, a gdy wreszcie powiedział i to, co mu Kmicic powiedzieć rozkazał, zdumieli się okrutnie towarzysze. — Onże sam to mówił? — pytał Zagłoba. — Sam — odrzekł Rzędzian. — "Ja (powiada) panu Wołodyjowskiemu ani konfederatom nie wróg, choć inaczej myślą. Później to się pokaże, a tymczasem niech się kupy, na miły Bóg, trzymają, bo ich wojewoda wileński jako raki ze saka wybierze." — I powiedział, że wojewoda już w pochodzie? — pytał Jan Skrzetuski. — Mówił jeno, że tylko na posiłki szwedzkie czeka i że zaraz na Podlasie ruszy. — Co waćpanowie o tym wszystkim myślicie? — pytał Wołodyjowski spoglądając na towarzyszów. — Zadziwiająca rzecz! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Albo ten człowiek Radziwiłła zdradza, albo nam jakąś zasadzkę gotuje. Ale jaką? Radzi się kupy trzymać, co może za szkoda stąd dla nas wyniknąć? — Że głodem zniszczejem — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Właśnie mam wiadomość, że i Żeromski, i Kotowski, i Lipnicki mają rozdzielić chorągwie po kilkadziesiąt koni i po całym województwie rozłożyć, bo w kupie nie mogą się wyżywić. — A jeśli Radziwiłł istotnie nadejdzie? — pytał Stanisław Skrzetuski — to kto mu się wówczas oprze? Nikt nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo rzeczywiście było jasnym jak słońce, że gdyby hetman wielki litewski nadciągnął i zastał siły konfederackie rozproszone, tedyby poznosił je z największą łatwością. — Zadziwiająca rzecz! — powtórzył Zagłoba. I po chwili milczenia mówił dalej: — Wszelako Kmicic okazał już, że nam szczerze życzliwy. Pomyślałbym, że może Radziwiłła porzucił... Ale w takim razie nie przemykałby się w przebraniu, i to dokąd? — do Szwedów? Tu zwrócił się do Rzędziana: — Wszakże ci mówił, że na Warszawę jedzie? — Tak jest! — rzekł Rzędzian. — No, to tam już moc szwedzka. — Ba! Już o tej godzinie musiał Szwedów napotkać, jeżeli całą noc jechał — odpowiedział Rzędzian. — Widzieliście kiedy takiego człowieka? — pytał Zagłoba poglądając na towarzyszów. — Że w nim jest zło z dobrym pomięszane jak plewy z ziarnem, to pewna — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — ale żeby w tej radzie, jaką nam teraz daje, była jakowa zdrada, temu wprost neguję. Nie wiem, dokąd jedzie, dlaczego się w prze-braniu przemyka, i próżno bym głowę nad tym łamał, bo to jakowaś tajemnica... Ale radzi dobrze, ostrzega szczerze, na to przysięgnę, jak również i na to, że jedyny to dla nas ratunek tej rady usłuchać. Kto wie, czy mu znów zdrowia i życia nie zawdzięczamy. — Dla Boga! — zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski — jakże Radziwiłł ma tu przyjść, kiedy mu na drodze stoją Zołtareńkowi i piechota Chowańskiego. Co innego my! Jedna chorągiew się prześliźnie, a i to w Pilwiszkach musieliśmy sobie szablami drogę otwierać. Co innego Kmicic, który w kilku ludzi się przemykał, ale książę hetman jak przejdzie z całym wojskiem? Chyba tamtych wprzód zniesie... Jeszcze nie skończył mówić pan Wołodyjowski, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł pachołek służbowy. — Posłaniec z listem do pana pułkownika — rzekł. — Dawaj go sam! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Pachołek wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z listem. Pan Michał prędko złamał pieczęć i począł czytać: "Czegom wczoraj nie dopowiedział dzierżawcy z Wąsoszy, to dziś dopisuję. Hetman i sam wojska ma na was dosyć, ale umyślnie na posiłki szwedzkie czeka, aby pod powagą króla szwedzkiego na was iść. Bo gdyby go Septentrionowie wówczas zaczepili, tedyby musieli i na Szwedów uderzyć, a to by znaczyło wojnę z królem szwedzkim. Czego oni nie będą śmieli uczynić nie mając rozkazów, bo się Szweda boją i odpowiedzialności za rozpoczęcie wojny na się nie wezmą. Poznali się już na tym, że Radziwiłł wszędy umyślnie Szwedów im chce nadstawiać; niechby choć jednego ustrzelili albo usiekli, zaraz by wojna była. Sami teraz Septentrionowie nie wiedzą, co czynić, gdy Litwa Szwedom poddana; stoją więc w miejscu, czekając jeno, co będzie, i dalej nie wojując. Dla tych przyczyn i Radziwiłła nie powstrzymają ani mu wstrętu nie uczynią, który prosto na was pójdzie i będzie po kolei znosił, jeżeli się w kupę nie zbierzecie. Na Boga! uczyńcie to i pilno wojewodę witebskiego do się zapraszajcie, bo i jemu teraz do was przez Septentrionów łatwiej, dopóki jako ogłupieli stoją. Chciałem was przestrzec pod innym nazwiskiem, byście łatwiej uwierzyli, ale że się już wydało, od kogo wiadomość, tedy swoje podpisuję. Zguba, jeśli nie uwierzycie, bo i ja już nie ten, co byłem, a da Bóg całkiem inaczej jeszcze o mnie usłyszycie. — K m i c i c. " — Chciałeś wiedzieć, jak Radziwiłł przyjdzie do nas, ot, masz odpowiedź! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Prawda jest... Dobre racje daje! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Co to, dobre? święte racje! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Tu nie może być wątpliwości. Jam się pierwszy na tym człowieku poznał i choć nie ma przekleństwa, którego by nad jego głową nie miotano, ja wam powiadam, że jeszcze go będziem błogosławić. U mnie dość na człeka spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, co wart. A pamiętacie, jako mi do serca przypadł w Kiejdanach? Sam on też nas kocha, jako ludzi rycerskich, a gdy moje nazwisko pierwszy raz usłyszał, to mnie mało nie udusił z admiracji i przeze mnie wszystkich was ocalił. — Jegomość to się nic nie zmienił — zauważył Rzędzian — czegóż by to pan Kmicic miał więcej jegomości od mego pana albo od pana Wołodyjowskiego admirować? — Głupiś! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Na tobie od razu się poznał, i jeżeli cię zowie dzierżawcą, nie kpem z Wąsoszy, to jeno przez politykę! — To może i jegomości przez politykę admirował? — odparł Rzędzian. — Obacz, jak chleb bodzie; ożeń się, panie dzierżawco, a będziesz jeszcze lepiej bódł... Ja w tym ! — Wszystko to dobre — rzekł Wołodyjowski — ale jeśli on tak szczerze nam życzy, to czemu sam do nas nie przyjechał zamiast się jako wilk koło nas przemykać i ludzi nam kąsać? — Nie twoja głowa, panie Michale — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Co my uradzimy, to ty rób, a źle na tym nie wyjdziesz. Żeby twój dowcip wart był twojej szabli, to byś już hetmanem wielkim na miejscu pana Rewery Potockiego był. A po co Kmicic miał tu przyjeżdżać?... Czy nie po to, żebyś mu tak samo nie wierzył, jak pismu jego nie wierzysz, z czego by zaraz i do wielkiej kłótni dojść mogło, bo to zadzierżysty kawaler? A dajmy, żebyś ty uwierzył, to co by rzekli inni pułkownicy, jako Kotowski, Żeromski albo Lipnicki?... Co by rzekli twoi ludzie laudańscy? Czyby go nie usiekli, gdybyś tylko głowę odwrócił? — Ojciec ma rację — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — on tu nie mógł przyjechać. — To czego do Szwedów jedzie? — powtórzył uparty pan Michał. — Diabeł go wie, czy do Szwedów, diabeł wie, co w tę szaloną pałkę mogło strzelić! Nic nam do tego, my oto z ostrzeżenia korzystajmy, jeżeli głowy chcemy unieść. — Tu nie ma się co i namyślać — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Trzeba co prędzej zawiadomić Kotowskiego, Żeromskiego, Lipnickiego i tego drugiego Kmicica — mówił Jan Skrzetuski. — Wyślij do nich, Michale, co prędzej wieści, ale nie pisz im, kto ostrzega, bo z pewnością by nie uwierzyli. — My jedni będziemy wiedzieli, czyja zasługa, i w swoim czasie nie omieszkamy jej promulgować! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Dalej, żywo, Michale! — A sami pod Białystok ruszymy, wszystkim tam zbór naznaczywszy. Dałby Bóg wojewodę witebskiego jak najprędzej! — rzekł Jan. — Z Białegostoku trzeba będzie do niego deputatów od wojska wysłać. Da Bóg, staniemy do oczu panu hetmanowi litewskiemu — mówił Zagłoba-w równej albo i lepszej sile. Nam się na niego nie porywać, ale pan wojewoda witebski to co innego. A zacnyż to pan! a cnotliwy! nie masz takiego drugiego w Rzeczypospolitej! — Jegomość znasz pana Sapiehę? — pytał Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Czy znam? Znałem go pachołkiem, nie większym od mojej szabli. Ale już był jako anioł. — Toż on teraz nie tylko majętności, nie tylko srebra i klejnoty, ale ponoś i skuwki na rzędzikach na pieniądze przetopił, byle jak najwięcej wojska przeciw nieprzyjaciołom ojczyzny zaciągnąć — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Dzięki Bogu, że choć taki jeden jest — odrzekł Stanisław — bo pamiętacie, jakeśmy to i Radziwiłłowi ufali? — Bluźnisz waść! — krzyknął Zagłoba. — Wojewoda witebski! ba! Ba! Niech żyje wojewoda witebski!... A ty, Michale, do ekspedycji! żywo do ekspedycji! Niechże tu piskorze w tym błocie szczuczyńskim zostają, a my pójdziemy do Białegostoku, gdzie może i innych ryb dostaniem... Chały też tam bardzo przednie Żydzi na szabas wypiekają. No! przynajmniej wojna się rozpocznie. Bo mi już tęskno. A kiedy Radziwiłłem przetrącim, to się i do Szwedów weźmiem. Pokazaliśmy im już, co umiemy!... Do ekspedycji, Michale, bo periculum in mora. — A ja pójdę podnieść na nogi chorągiew! — rzekł pan Jan. I w godzinę później kilkunastu posłańców wylatywało, co koń wyskoczy, ku Podlasiowi, a za nimi wkrótce ruszyła cała chorągiew laudańska. Starszyzna jechała na przedzie, naradzając się i dyskutując, a żołnierzy prowadził pan Roch Kowalski, namiestnik. Szli na Osowiec i Goniądz, prostując sobie drogę ku Białemustokowi, gdzie się innych konfederackich chorągwi spodziewali. Kategoria:Potop